<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Friends by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062966">Making Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anxiety Attacks, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka is a guy with severe social anxiety.<br/>Simon wanted to try out a new bar tonight.<br/>Turns out bars are good for making friends</p>
<p>Built off a writing prompt from writing.prompt.s on instagram because I can't create original ideas lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW Anxiety attacks I guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell over the door trilled as Simon entered the bar. Half a dozen heads turned to the short blond man as he attempted to make his way to the counter, glaring whenever he got close.<br/><br/>Simon frowned slightly at the abrasive atmosphere. He changed tactics, moving towards the far end of the bar. A single hulking individual was sitting on a stool in the corner. <br/><br/>“Hello,” he said pleasantly to the man, shattering the quiet atmosphere. “The rest of the stools seem to be occupied. Would you mind if I sat here?” <br/><br/>It was as though a rush of cold air had blown through the bar; the bartender and other men at the counter visibly tensed and leaned away from the two men in the corner. <br/><br/>“Ah, lad, perhaps you should sit somewhere else, yeah?” suggested one of the men at the counter in a nervous tone. <br/><br/>“No, thank you,” Simon responded in a firmer tone. “I think I’d much rather sit over here.” <br/><br/>The men exchanged a glance before glancing over at Simon again. “Suit yourself, lad. Just watch yourself. That man’s trouble.” <br/><br/>Simon turned back towards the quiet man. “May I sit here? I don’t want to intrude if you would rather be alone.” <br/><br/>- <br/><br/>Luka was silently panicking. <br/><br/>He had come to the bar yet again; working in the back of the store was easier on him, but today his boss made him work by the counter. He needed a drink. <br/><br/>He didn’t expect a snarky blond man to try and talk to him. <br/><br/>Fuck, he had to respond. The blond had asked him something. <br/><br/>He opened his mouth; nothing came out. <br/><br/>“Sir?” the blond asked. “It’s alright if you’d rather I didn’t.” <br/><br/>Fuck, fuck, no. The last person he talked to was three months ago when his parents called. He desperately needed a friend in this godforsaken city. <br/><br/>Can’t talk; what did that leave him? It was too dark in the bar to nod his head. <br/><br/>He grunted hoarsely in confirmation, hoping the man would recognize it as an act of affirmation and not denial. <br/><br/>Thankfully, the man seemed to understand and slid into the stool beside him. <br/><br/>Luka gripped his beer as the man ordered himself a drink, seemingly ignorant to the tense atmosphere the bar had taken on. <br/><br/>- <br/><br/>Simon sipped his drink as he felt the man tense beside him. The man didn’t seem annoyed by his presence- he almost seemed nervous. <br/><br/>The other men at the bar slowly untensed and turned away from the pair. Despite this, the man appeared to become more on edge, gripping his glass so hard Simon was almost worried it would explode. <br/><br/>Simon chanced a glance at the brooding man. His hair covered his face, covering any expression he was making. Despite that, Simon could read his body language easily- this man looked like he wanted to bolt. <br/><br/>With a small humming noise, Simon drained his glass and stood up. He leaned over to the man, whispering in his ear. “You want to get out of here? You seem rather stressed.” <br/><br/>The man jolted rather violently, his glass almost falling over. He turned his face towards Simon, revealing wide brown eyes and a pink face. <br/><br/>A few of the other men glanced over nervously before turning away again. They started whispering to each other. Simon watched the man’s eyes widen more, darting from the muttering men to Simon’s face. <br/><br/>Simon gave him an easy smile, trying to calm the brown-eyed man. “You look rather on-edge here,” he murmured. “Am I making you uncomfortable, or do you need some air?” <br/><br/>- <br/><br/>Fuck. <br/><br/>Fuck fuck fuck. <br/><br/>The blond was talking to him again. <br/><br/>He felt frozen. He couldn’t talk. <br/><br/>What could he do? <br/><br/>“I can leave if that’s the problem,” the man repeated quietly. He was still making eye contact with Luka. Shit. <br/><br/>Luka blinked rapidly. He couldn’t talk; how could he respond when he couldn’t move? <br/><br/>The man tilted his head. “Are you alright?” <br/><br/>Luka opened his mouth. It was dry. “I-” He faltered. It was so quiet the man likely hadn’t even heard it. <br/><br/>Based on his widening eyes, the blond had. “Okay,” he said softly. “I’m going to take you outside, alright?” <br/><br/>Luka could only blink and swallow as the blond man leaned over the counter to the bartender. “I’d like to pay for myself and this gentleman if you don’t mind.” <br/><br/>Then he was being led out of the bar by a gentle hand on his back. <br/><br/>- <br/><br/>When Simon had asked the man for the barstool, he hadn’t expected him to react like this. <br/><br/>Leading the man slowly from the bar, he felt the faint tremors coming from his body. <br/><br/>The man was shaking- but why? <br/><br/>Simon steered him towards a bench by the door, quietly encouraging the man to sit down. The man was still shaking. His eyes were open impossibly wide. <br/><br/>“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He asked gently. <br/><br/>The man’s panicked eyes turned towards his and he shook his head slightly. <br/><br/>Simon tilted his head to the side, taking in the man’s reaction. “You don’t want to, or you physically can’t?” <br/><br/>At the second guess, the man blinked furiously and tried to nod his head. <br/><br/>- <br/><br/>Luka wasn’t sure how he ended up sitting outside the bar in the midst of an anxiety attack with a man he had just met. <br/><br/>He was still shaking, and his throat felt tight. The blond man was looking at him in concern. <br/><br/>“Can I touch you?” The man asked softly, turning his palm upwards on his thigh. <br/><br/>Luka nodded, leaning forward into the other man. He heard the blond inhale before gently placing a hand on his shoulder blade. <br/><br/>Luka put his chin on the blond’s shoulder and let out a soft, shaky exhale. <br/><br/>They sat there for a while until Luka could breathe steadily again, and the shaking had stopped. <br/><br/>Slowly, he leaned back from the other man, looking down at the ground. <br/><br/>“Feel better?” The other man asked gently. <br/><br/>Luka nodded softly. “Sorry,” he whispered hoarsely. <br/><br/>“Hey,” the man murmured. “Look up for a moment?” <br/><br/>He raised his head hesitantly and met kind eyes. <br/><br/>“There’s nothing to apologize for,” the man said with a smile. He stuck out a hand. “Simon.” <br/><br/>Luka looked at the man, Simon, in shock. <br/><br/>He smiled and took Simon’s hand. <br/><br/>“Luka.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any feedback I'd greatly appreciate it!<br/>I'll probably make more stories eventually but don't expect any kind of schedule lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>